


Bruised Knuckles To The Dirt

by drabblesinthemoonlight



Series: May The Stars Lead Me Back To You [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, Child Death, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, F/F, Female Tony Stark, Pre-Slash, Red Room (Marvel), Red Room Tony Stark, Russian Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabblesinthemoonlight/pseuds/drabblesinthemoonlight
Summary: Tonya dreams of the stars, of freedom. Natalia just wants to survive.





	1. Slip Away

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Evening Triumvirate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887084) by [ThatDamnKennedyKid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid). 
  * Inspired by [Consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079427) by [ThatDamnKennedyKid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And your red hair, love,” Tonya corrected, patting Natalia on the top of her head.
> 
> Tonya was light on Natalia’s shoulders. Lighter than usual, was she skipping out on food again?
> 
> “Talia, look! The...Ah, nemnogo glubzhe?”
> 
> “The little dipper?”
> 
> “Yes! Isn’t it beautiful?”

Natalia woke to the clanking of the cuffs around her bed’s frame. The metal gave way, and she found relief in the way her raw wrists were free. Big brown eyes filled her world as Tonya loomed over her body.

“Talia!” Tonya whispered with a rushed wonder and excitement, “Talia, I found the key! Let’s look at the stars, Talia!”

She felt something warm bubble in her gut, but Natalia paid it no mind. Either way, worry suffocated the feeling as soon as she noticed it.

“We can’t!” she hissed harshly.

She needed to be rough, no matter how guilty she felt when Tonya flinched away from her.

“Why not?” Tonya asked ever so brashly.

“We’ll get caught and if we get caught--”

“I don’t care, Talia, _I want to see the stars!”_   

Natalia did too, she did, but staying in bed was better than the facing the potential consequences.

“Tonya you get right back into bed, _right now._  I don’t know why they baby  _you,_  but they certainly don’t do so with  _me!”_

“It's cause I'm irreplaceable. I'm the best at making weapons, new weapons,” Tonya mumbled.

“Everyone here is replaceable,” she couldn’t help but snap back.

Natalia had seen it first hand what that type of thinking led to --  _screaming and crying, blood_ _everywhere,_ _matted in her hair,_ _between her teeth_  --  

“Talia?” she sounded heartbroken and cowed with the way she pulled her hair in front of her face.

Natalia couldn’t, shouldn’t but --

“Just a few seconds.”

Tonya immediately dropped the facade, what a little faker.

“You mean it?”

“Yes, but then right back to bed. You cuff me and don’t you dare--”

“‘Sneak out again’ I know. Let’s go, Talia!”  

 She let the younger drag her by her raw wrists. Despite Tonya’s haste, there was no pitter of feet across the floor.

The window was high, Natalia could barely see over the ledge.

“Up! Talia!”

Natalia huffed a sigh.

“You only use me for my height,” she complained.

“And your red hair, love,” Tonya corrected, patting Natalia on the top of her head.

Tonya was light on Natalia’s shoulders. Lighter than usual,  _was she skipping out on food again_?

“Talia, look! The...Ah, nemnogo glubzhe?”

“The little dipper?”

“Yes! Isn’t it beautiful?”  

 _Not as beautiful as her._  Tonya settled, more still than usual.

“I have to tell you something,” Tonya confessed, “you gotta promise not to tell anyone else.”

Natalia’s heart thud in her chest.

“What is it?”

“We’re going to get out of here. I promise, I’m going to find a way out and you won’t have to hurt anymore, Talia. We’ll find a way to the stars!”

Her stomach dropped, fear swarmed like a mob, picked and prodded at her brain.  

“It’s time to go.”

“Talia?”

“Tonya we have to…”

Tonya dropped it.

“Will you at least carry me to bed?”

“I can’t, I need you to cuff me, Tonya.”

“Will you carry me to _your bed?”_   

“Ah…” Natalia could feel her face heat up.

Suddenly, Tonya’s hands touched her cheeks.

“You’re blushing!”

“I am not!”

Tonya squished her face.

“Yes, you are!” Tonya nearly cried.  

Natalia could only make undistinguishable noises.

“Onwards, Talia!”

She couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

It was only fair that Tonya was dumped unceremonially as possible, the younger nearly squeaked. The others stirred in their cots and Natalia froze. Then scrambled onto the mattress, it sunk into the ground under both of their weights.

“Get into your own bed, you have to go!” she urged, pushing half-heartedly at Tonya’s back.

“But I need to -”

“Forget about the cuffing! I need you safe! Go! Go!”

“Talia!”

“Tonya.”

Finally, Tonya let herself be shoved off the mattress. She didn't say another word as she left.

Natalia fell into a fitful sleep. 


	2. At The Path's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonya groggily struggled from where she was pinned, Natalia couldn’t be distracted. Natalia gripped thick greasy brown hair with her hands and used the locks to snap Tonya’s head up. Then down against the linoleum floor. 
> 
> Natalia couldn't bear to look her in the eye. Couldn't face seeing how concussed she was.

They had been _caught_ , they had been _watched._ _Natalia should have known better._ A test of loyalty, like she was a dog - she was their dog - Tonya looked so small in her uniform. 

 

All this for a couple of stars. 

 

_ It scratched her skin.  _

 

The floor was freezing against the soles of her feet. 

 

_ She felt their eyes burning into her back. _

 

“You may begin.” 

 

She leapt, Tonya looked terrified. 

 

Her stance was wrong, vulnerable. 

 

_ Wrong, wrong, wrong. _

 

**_Why wasn’t she fighting back?_ **

 

Natalia heard the way Tonya’s head cracked when it hit the hard ground. 

 

Crack! 

 

_ Crack! _

 

Tonya groggily struggled from where she was pinned, Natalia couldn’t be distracted. Natalia gripped thick greasy brown hair with her hands and used the locks to snap Tonya’s head up. Then down against the linoleum floor.  

 

Natalia couldn't bear to look her in the eye. Couldn't face seeing how concussed she was. 

 

The only sound Tonya made were groans and whines of a dying animal, Natalia snapped her neck. She could feel the give. 

 

She stifled an errant sob bubbling up her throat as Tonya's body went limp under her.  

 

“Brilliant work.” Rough hands dug into Natalia’s scalp.

 

She nodded, unable to let go of Tonya’s hair. 

 

“Come now, the body will be disposed of shortly.” 

 

When she didn't move from the body they yanked --  _ just like she did _ \-- until she complied. 

 

“We knew you were stronger. You haven’t failed once yet.” 

 

The other girls watched like predatory birds as they moved.  

 

“She was just like an animal, needed to be put down,” her hand pressed down on Natalia’s shoulder. 

 

It felt like her legs were lead, she kept moving. 

 

Tonya, she was talking about  _ Tonya.  _

 

_ Tonya was dead. _

 

_ And Natalia had just killed her.  _

 

“The rest of us have discussed at length the talents you’ve displayed, we believe you’d be better suited in an  _ advanced class.” _

_ Nobody to call her Talia anymore. _

  
_ Oh god. _


End file.
